The invention is based on a pressure generator as defined hereinafter. Such a pressure generator is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift 32 36 366, in which a cylinder, of relatively large diameter, receives a piston which is longitudinally guided in the cylinder and provided with a restoring spring, an actuation member and a closing compression spring. A relatively large electromagnet is provided as an adjusting device for the piston and is coaxial with the cylinder; with a tappet, its movable armature is capable of engaging the piston to expel the brake fluid to the wheel brake cylinder. The return of the brake fluid, contrarily, is effected by the action of the restoring spring upon the piston.
Because of this embodiment of the pressure generator, high armature forces are necessary with a short piston stroke, to enable a sufficiently high braking force to be achieved for traction control. Furthermore the pressure generator has a relatively long structural length because of the coaxial in-line disposition of the cylinder and electromagnet.